Un ancien et un nouveau
by Antecessum Malfoy
Summary: Héritage assez particulier, lettre d'une personne morte, Auror de 10 ans, nouveau professeur de DCFM et une famille.
1. Chapitre 1: Héritage

Fanfiction Harry Potter

Relation: Oncle/Neveu Severus/Harry

Disclaimer: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JKR, le reste m'appartient

Rating: T pour précaution

Chapitre:

Auteure: Mlle Creative/ Maiteyuxian (moi)

Résumé: Héritage assez particulier, Auror de 10ans et nouveau professeur de défenses comme notre les forces du mal.

Précision: Voldemort mort.

Note de l'auteure: Bonjour, je vous conseille de relire les chapitres lors des publications de chapitres, car j'ai tendance à faire des modifications.

Chapitre 1: Héritage

C'était une nuit nuit noire, aucun nuage passaient dans le ciel et aucune étoile ne semblait y briller. La plupart des moldus habitant Square Grimmaurd dormaient sauf un jeune sorcier de 18 ans, nommé Harry Potter. Il avait fini ses études à Poudlard et reçu d'excellents résultats pour entrer à l'école des Aurors. Le soir après une merveilleuse fête d'anniversaire, il accueillit son lit avec bonheur, sauf que dessus trainait une lettre en papier jauni par le temps. Il décida de l'ouvrir, à l'intérieur il y avait une lettre et un gallion. Sur l'enveloppe il était écrit:

Mr. H. Potter

Chambre du 2ème étage, 3ème porte à gauche

12 Square Grimmaurd

Londres

Le lettre était longue et écrite à l'encre verte émeraude comme sur l'enveloppe.

Cher Harry,

À cette heure tu dois déjà avoir 18 ans, âge pour avoir accès à tes coffres moldus à la Banque de Londres ainsi que ton héritage. Tu es déjà adulte! À l'heure où j'écris cette lettre tu es à mes pieds en train de jouer avec tes peluches cerf, loup et chien reçus aujourd'hui pour tes un an. Tu as le portrait de ton père et mes yeux verts émeraudes comme cette encre. Dommage que ce que je vais te dire ne sera pas dit de vive voix. Je sais pourquoi je suis une sorcière et pas Pétunia, car ce n'est pas ma sœur biologique. Oui, j'ai été adoptée par les Evans. Ceci je l'ai seulement su à mes 18 ans comme toi. Mes vrais parents sont Tobias Rogue et Elena Black III. Donc l'histoire de mes parents se résument à ce que Tobias a trompé ma mère pour Eileen Prince, une autre sorcière et mère de Severus, donc Severus est mon frère, donc ton oncle, donc dernier membre de ta famille directe si Sirius est mort. Quelques jours après ma naissance ma mère est morte d'une attaque de Mangemorts et j'ai été déposée devant la porte de Evans avec cette ne lettre indiquant tout cela et que les Evans devraient me la donner Le jours de mes 18 ans. Avant que James me demande de l'épouser, Severus est venu me voir me disant qu'il m'aimait, lui ne savait pas qu'on avait le même père et c'est pour ça que j'ai refusé de l'accepter pour ami après. J'avais peur qu'il me rejette, c'était mieux pour tous qu'il ne le sait pas. Si tu reçois cette lettre cela doit signifier que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Je ne sais pas comment Severus va te traiter en tant que professeur puisque tu ressemble à James, tu as mes yeux et certainement un caractère similaire au mien. Toi, tu pourras lui dire que tu es son neveu. Cette nuit tu recevras ton héritage. Il y a certaines choses dont tu vas hériter. Premièrement, James a fait de toi son héritier, donc tu hérites de coffres à Gringotts Griffondor, Potter et Black. Là-bas, tu sauras d'autres choses vraiment intéressantes si tu souhaites vengeance. Pour ma part je possède les dons de guerisseuse, de voir les auras et la magie runique, renseigne-toi la dessus cela peut s'avérer vraiment pratique. Ce sont des dons heriditaires, donc à coup sûr tu les possèderas. Tu peux le dire à Dumbledore, car il ne le sait pas et il est ton grand-père du côté de James, cela non plus il ne le sait pas. Il croit qu' Euphémia, sa femme qui était enceinte était morte, mais elle a juste été amnésique jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait la Dragoncelle, maladie à laquelle elle succombera, donc dit lui il se fera une joie. Euphémia s'est mariée à Fleamont Potter. À la naissance de James, Euphémia et Fleamont ont décidé de faire une adoption par le sang, car Fleamont savait que ce n'était pas son fils biologique, tu fais parti de cette famille Harry, car Euphémia m'avait dit avant mon mariage avec James, qu' elle avait des descendants Potter. Rend-toi à la Banque de Londres, si Pétunia a reçu ta garde à notre mort, cela devrait être intéressant. Je sais c'est un et très longue lettre, mais bon! Aussi joyaux 18ème anniversaire. Nous nous rêverons, mais pas de sitôt!

Lily Potter, née Evans (Rogue)

Professeur de Runes, Poudlard, Écosse

Godric' s Hollow

Harry était choqué et ce n'est pas peu dire. Rogue son oncle?? Ce soir, il était trop fatigué pour penser à ça. Le lendemain après avoir pris un déjeuner, il alla à Gringotts. Là-bas, il découvrit son héritage, il avait déjà remarqué des changements dans sa magie et des couleurs sont apparus autour des gens. En entrant à Gringotts, il demanda un goblin pour s'occuper de son héritage, c'est Rognuk qui s'occupe des coffres Black, Potter et leurs ascendants. Rognuk tandi un parchemin à Harry. Ce dernier le lu.

Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Evans-Rogue-Dumbledore-Peverell

Voici ci-bas la liste de vos possessions moldues et sorcières. Votre fortune est de 10 989 756 Gallions 19 820 Mornilles et 1 089 noises. Si vous signez ce papier vous deviendrez le plus riche sorcier d'Angleterre.

Possessions

Manoir Potter, Godric's Hollow

Manoir Gryffondor, Ecosse

Plusieurs autres manoirs dans le monde non-localisé

Maison achetée pour Pétunia Dursley, née Evans, paiement de 1500 livres par mois (non payé depuis novembre 1981)

Grunnings, entreprise achetée pour Vernon Etan Dursley, paiement de 10 000 par mois (non payé depuis novembre 1981)

Appartement à Poudlard (Résidence des Professeurs Potter)

Pour réclamer les dûts moldus s'adresser à la Banque de Londres

Coffres en possessions de Lord Potter

Black (711, 746)

Potter (687, 812, 376)

Gryffondor (7)

Peverell (2)

Coffres de la Banque de Londres

Evans (10 800 livres) Dettes 9 900 livres (Dursley)

Rogue (100800 livres) partagé avec Lord Severus Rogue

Signature: Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Evans-Rogue-Dumbledore-Gryffondor-Peverell

Harry signa abasourdi de voir une aussi grande fortune. Il le fut plus lorqu'il apprit que la Grunnings et le 4

Privet Drive lui appartenaient. L'après-midi même, il décida d'aller demander son loyer aux Dursley depuis Le meurtre de ses parents. Il se rendit donc à la Banque de Londres pour demander à combien s'élève le montant. Il se rendit ensuite au 4 Privet Drive et vit que cela n'avait pas changé. Il toqua et entendit des pas précipités allés vers la porte d'entrée. La porte s'ouvrît sur Dudley.

-Toi?!, réussit-il à articuler, ne croit pas que je vais te laisser entrer dans MA maison. J'attend des amis. De plus c'est chez moi, donc je peux te chasser et tu vas gentiment partir.

-Oh que non, je vais rester, j'aimerai juste parler avec tes parents. Il y quelques détails sur mes possessions moldues vous concernant. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai pas pour...

-Mes parents? Ils sont partis faire l'épicerie.

-Ils te cachent des choses comme l'acte de propriété

-L'acte de propriété? La maison appartient à mes parents.

-Et bien non mon cher cousin, mes parents l'avaient achetée pour tes parents en plus de la Grunnings, de plus ils doivent me payer le logement depuis novembre 1981. Comment je le sais? Bien figure-toi que je revinent de la Banque sorcière pour avoir mon héritage moldu et c'était écrit sur le parchemin. Regarde voici l'acte signé au nom de mes parents.

Harry lui montra un document. C'était l'acte de propriété signé:

Lord James Fleamont Potter-Dumbledore-Black-Gryffondor-Peverell

Lady Lily Rose Potter-Evans-Rogue

Juste en dessous il y avait la signature des Dursley attestant qu'ils sont consentants.

Vernon Etan Dursley

Pétunia Pissenlit Dursley-Evans

Dudley était abasourdi par la nouvelle et se laissa choir dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Quelques tasses de thé plus tard, Vernon et Pétunia rentrèrent finalement dans la demeure. Leur réaction fut la même que celle de Dudley. Ils étaient choqués. Après un longue discussion assez houleuse d'au moins une heure. Les Dursley acceptèrent de force bien sûr, Vernon était le plus réticent à accepter, car c'était lui qui payais la plus grosse partie. Pétunia devra se trouver un travail dans la banlieue de Londres ou à Londres. Dudley devra aussi trouver un travail dans le quartier pour rembourser une partie des dettes sur le compte de Evans. Sur ces déclarations Harry quitta la maison tant haïe. Harry rentra chez lui en transplantant.

À suivre

Votre avis sur ce premier chapitre


	2. Chapitre 2 : Scolarité

Fanfiction Harry Potter

Relation: Oncle/Neveu Severus/Harry

Disclaimer: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JKR, le reste m'appartient

Rating: T pour précotion

Chapitre:

Auteure: MlleCreative (moi)

Résumé: Héritage assez particulier, Auror de 10ans et nouveau professeur de défenses comme notre les forces du mal.

Précision: Voldemort mort.

Note d l'auteure: Voici mon deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Chapitre 2: Scolarité

L'été passa assez vite au goût d'Harry qui fit énormément de choses en une journée. Le matin il se levait vers 8h, il prenait son déjeuné et allait directement à la bibliothèque de Londres, car il voulait apprendre tout ce qu'il n'a plus appris de puis ses 11 ans. Ensuite, il alla dîner chez Ron. L'après-midi, il s'entraînerait à l'arme blanche moldue et aux sorts défensifs et offensifs. Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée à l'école des aurors, Harry avait choisi une école peu populaire, proche de Poudlard. Il avait choisi cette école, car il ne voulait pas être harcelé à chaque heure. De plus, cette école, Hempfield était indépendante du ministère. Hermione et Ron aussi voulaient être Aurors. Ron avait choisi celle dépendante du ministère, ainsi que la plus populaire, car il était reconnu dut à son statut d'héro. Hermione suivit Harry à Hempfield, elle s'était séparée de Ron il y a quelques semaines. Ils transplantèrent tous deux devant les grille de l'école. Étrangement, seuls eux venant de Poudlard étaient présents. Les élèves se dirigèrent vers l'entrée principale de l'établissement. Le directeur, Mr. Lebon était au centre du Hall d'entrée. Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée des nouveaux, car les véritables cours commençait le lundi suivant le premier septembre, donc les autres élèves avaient jusqu'à dimanche pour arriver. Les élèves était classés selon leur niveau dans des divisions. Il y avait cinq divisions. La première division était une révision de l' année précédente pour mettre tout le monde à niveau. Le petit test que les professeurs font passé était pour savoir le niveau de combat, métamorphose, potions et sortilèges. Le directeur fit un message de bienvenu.

-Bonjour chers élèves, aujourd'hui vous allez passer un test pour savoir dans quelle division vous allez être pour devenir Auror. Vous allez passez un minimum de deux ans dans cette école, donc la division maximale pour vous est la quatre. Juste pour une anecdote seuls les élèves venant de Poudlard ont été répartis division quatre. Cette année nous avons deux élèves de Poudlard. Ce seront eux qui seront évalué en premier. J'appelle

Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent à l'avant. Le directeur présenta leurs professeurs. Sulibon, professeur de DCFM; Charent, professeur de métamorphose; Patricia, professeur de potions et Eran, professeur de sortilèges.

C'est Hermione qui commença les tests qu'elle réussit haut la main et fut place division quatre. Vint ensuite le tour d'Harry, il réussit bien dans l'ensemble et fut placé division quatre à sa plus grande surprise.

Après la répartition, le directeur leur fit visiter l'école. Elle était beaucoup moins grande que Poudlard, car il y avait moins de cours. Les élèves dormaient dans des chambres situées dans l'aile C de l'école. Il visitèrent la salle à manger et elle était semblable à celle de Poudlard, mais avec cinq tables pour les cinq divisions et une table professorale. C'était des chefs cuisinier qui s'occupaient de la nourriture.

Le premier jour de cours, Harry et Hermione commençaient avec sortilèges. Entre-temps, ils étaient allés visiter la bibliothèque. La bibliothécaire se nommait Mrs. White et avait l'air d'avoir une trentaine d'année. La classe de sortilège était grande avec beaucoup d'espace pour pratiquer des sorts. Comme à Poudlard les bureaux étaient disposés comme un salle d'audience au Magenmagot. Le professeur Eran était un grand homme dans la quarantaine avec quelques cheveux gris et portait des robes de sorciers similaires à celles de Lockhart. Il commença son cours par des présentations.

-Bonjour chers élèves, je m'appelle Robert Eran et j'enseigne les sortilèges depuis plus de quinze ans, c'est ma première année ici, avant j'enseignais au États-Unis, à Selem. Nous allons procédez à des présentations, donc vous allez dire votre noms, de quelle école vous venez et pourquoi avoir choisi d'être Auror. Commençons par vous Mr...

Les présentations défilèrent et ce fut au tour d'Hermione.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, c'est m première année ici, je viens de Poudlard et je voudrais être Auror, car j'adore me battre et j'aimerais savoir bien me défendre en cas d'attaque.

-Bonjour, Miss Granger. Êtes-vous la personne ayant gagnée un Ordre de Merlin Première Classe pour avoir participer à la guerre.

-Oui c'est bien moi.

-Bien passons au suivant.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter, c'est aussi ma première année ici, je viens de Poudlard et pourquoi je choisi d'être Auror? Tout simplement, parce que depuis mes onze ans on me prépare à la guerre et je ne me voyais pas faire autre chose que ça, à part peut-être Professeur de DCFM à Poudlard. Avant que vous me posiez la question, oui c'est moi qui ai décimé Voldemort et je ne répondrais à aucune de vos question stupide, ajouta-t-il en voyant plusieurs bouches s'ouvrir le professeur compris.

-Très bien alors nous allons commencés ce cours par des sortilèges de soins. Très pratique lors de missions et pour se soigner rapidement.

Le professeur Eran leur dit la formule et le mouvement du poignet. La formule « ossaverunt (1)» et le mouvement, une croix signifiant les premiers soins. Le cours se passa sans embauche. Seuls quelques élèves réussirent le sort, dont Hermione et Harry.

Le cours suivant fut celui de DCFM. Le professeur Sulibon était un professeur assez vieux. Il portait d'énormes lunettes qui lui mangeait presque toute la figure et portait un smoking violet pâle agrémenté d'une cravate mauve. Il était assez chic dans cet ensemble. Le professeur enseignait depuis plus de quarante ans dans cette école. Lorsque les élèves entrèrent dans la classe, ils virent des malles posées à même le sol contetenant toute sortent de créatures. Albert, de son prénom connaissait déjà la plupart des élèves, sauf les deux nouveaux, mais les connaissait de réputations.

-Bonjour chers élèves, il vous reste deux divisions avant de finir votre formation. Nous avons deux nouveaux élèves, donc Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Nous allons aujourd'hui travailler sur les détraqueurs. Il y a une seule façon de combattre un détraqueur. C'est le patronus, la formule est Expecto Patromun.

Le professeur fit une petite démonstration et son patronus corporelle était un lézard. Il expliqua aussi que le patronus prenait la forme de son espoir. Harry et Hermione s'interrogèrent du regard. Harry avait appris à les combattre en troisième année et Hermione en cinquième. Tous deux réusssissaient le Patronus corporelle facilement.

-Alors qui est capable de faire un patronus corporel.

La question sembla déstabilisée légèrement les deux ancients élèves de Poudlard, car eux le savait depuis longtemps. Ils trouvèrent que vingt-et-un ans pour apprendre ce sortilège était assez bizarre, mais Harry se souvient que Remus lui avait dit que seuls de puissants sorciers pouvaient le maîtriser. Il le chuchota à Hermione. Évidemment, tous deux levèrent la main pour signaler qu'ils étaient capables de le produire. Au total, il y avait six élèves. Trois filles et trois garçons, dont Harry et Hermione.

-Ceux qui sont capables de maîtriser ce sort mettez vous à gauche et les autres à droite. Aussi ceux qui sont capable de le produire feront une petite démonstration.

Les élèves se placèrent selon la demande de Mr. Sulibon et c'est Mary qui commença la démonstration.

-Expecto Patronum! déclara-t-elle.

Son patronus pris la forme d'un tigre de Sibérie. Les élèves qui ne savent pas produire un patronus corporel furent ébahis.

-Magnifique, s'exclama le professeur.

La suivante fut Marlène, dont le patronus pris la forme d'un poisson. S'en suivit d'Hermione qui possédait toujours sa jolie loutre. Ensuite, vint le tour des garçons. Fabrice commença en fesant apparaître un lièvre, Christopher fit appelle à son chien dalmatien et Harry fit apparaître sont éternel Cornedrue. Seule Hermione savait pourquoi Harry avait ce patronus en particulier et vice versa.

Le cours se passa très bien dans l'ensemble. Les élèves qui sont capables de le produire aidèrent les élèves qui ne savait pas encore faire apparaître un animal, la plupart pouvais faire apparaître une légère brume.

-NON, cria un élève.

Harry vint près de lui.

-Du calme, il ne faut pas décourager, concentres-toi sur un souvenir heureux, par exemple un Noël passé en famille.

-Ça te vas bien de dire ça, tu es le sorcier le plus puissant du monde et le survivant de surcroît. Quel est ton souvenir une sortie et je pari que tu as réussi en une seule fois.

-Non. Je suis peut être le survivant, un sorcier aux pouvoirs au delà de la moyenne, mais pas moins un orphelin sans parent depuis mes un an. Aimerais-tu cela être célèbre, mais sans parent? Tu vas me dire que je suis riche, cet or c'est dans ma famille depuis longtemps et savais-tu que ma mère n'est pas si née-moldue que cela paraît? Mon souvenir est celui de mes parents. Alors prend un souvenir cher à ton cœur et arrête de me juger sans me connaître réellement.

Anthony n'osa pas répliquer. Tous virent une puissance émaner du Sauveur. Anthony refit son sortilège et fit apparaître une brume un peu plus compacte et ressemblant étrangement à une mante religieuse.

-La forme que prend votre patronus dépend de votre souvenir. Je vais vous donner un example avec moi. Je pense à mon premier voyage au Mexique à l'âge de six ans. Je descendais de l'avion et c'est le premier insecte que j'ai vu, donc cela m'a marqué. De plus mon patronus ne sera pas moins puissant qu'un patronus bélier. Ce qui compte c'est la puissance du souvenir heureux et bien sûr la puissance du sorcier.

Harry qui avait étudié les auras, nouveau don acquis par son héritage, vit une couleur rose autour du professeur signifiant que c'était un puissant sorcier. Deux semaines auparavant, Harry avait dit à Hermione qu'elle avait une couleur argenté strillée de filaments rouge sang. Lui-même en se regardant dans le miroir avait vu qu'il avait un puissance colossale, or strillé d'argent et de noir. Il avait du noir, car même avait tué Voldemort il avait quand même reçu deux Avada Kedavra, plusieurs sortilège de magie noire et le Fouchelang, car cette langue est catégorisée magie noire. Harry avait été tempéré au début de l'été pour faire disparaître cette classification, parce que nous naissons fourchelang, mais pas mage noir, le stupide ministre Scrimgeour n'avait rien voulu entendre. La population sorcière avait fait beaucoup de manifestations pour virer le ministre aucune n'avait portée leurs fruits. Malheureusement, Harry voulait devenir Auror, donc s'allier au ministre, mais il n'allait pas se laisser manipuler.

(1) C'est du latin ossa veut dire os et ædificaverunt veut dire réparé, donc os réparé.

À suivre


	3. Chapitre3

Fanfiction Harry Potter

Relation: Oncle/Neveu Severus/Harry

Disclaimer: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JKR, le reste m'appartient

Rating: T pour précaution

Chapitre:

Auteure: MlleCreative (moi)

Résumé: Héritage assez particulier, Auror de 10ans et nouveau professeur de défenses comme notre les forces du mal.

Précision: Voldemort mort. La Bataille de Poudlard à eu lieu à la fin de leur 7e annnée et Dumbledore n'est pas mort. Les Horcruxes, eux existent, mais ont été détruits en même temps qu'ils étudiaient.

Chapitre 3: Dîner et ministère

Le cours de DCFM se termina sur une note joyeuse. Le professeur leur avait conseillé un souvenir particulièrement marquant, peu d'élèves n'avaient pas réussi à produire un patronus incorporelle.

Plus les divisions étaient hautes plus il y avait de cours avec options. Les cours de base sont DCFM, Métamorphose, Sortilèges et Potion. A partir de la deuxième division, les élèves doivent choisir au moins deux options. Comme option, il y a Camouflage, infiltration, infiltration mordue, botanique et beaucoup en plus. Harry et Hermione ont choisi infiltration moldue, botanique et DCFM concentration duel. Il y avait quatre cours par jour soit un de moins qu'à Poudlard, mais tous les cours duraient 2h15. La bibliothèque était ouvert de 6h00 à 21h00. Dans l'école il y avait aussi des salles de combat que les élèves peuvent réservé s'ils veulent se pratiquer ou perfectionner certains sorts. En cours

-Bien, maintenant que la plupart d'entre vous avez réussi à produire quelque chose vous allez vous entraîner à ce sort jusqu'au prochain cours. De plus, vous me ferez trente centimètre de parchemin sur l'effet qu'à un détraqueur sur vous sans être embrassé et l'effet qu'à un patronus sur un détraqueur.

Les élèves ronchonnèrent, c'était leur deuxième devoir de la journée pour le lendemain. La cloche sonna et les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

Les plats étaient déjà disposés sur les tables et le directeur déjà à sa place au milieu de la table des professeurs assi sur un genre de trône doré au haut dossier. La directrice adjointe, Mme Lachapel enseignant l'informatique sorcier. Elle était assise dans une plus petite chaise que celle du directeur, à sa droite. Les autres professeurs étaient disposés de manière que les plus anciens proches du directeur et les nouveaux aux extremités.

Les anciens Gryffondors se dirigèrent d'instinct vers la deuxième table en partant de la droite, mais cette table était réservé aux élèves de la deuxième division.

Hermione et Harry ne connaissant personne s'assirent ensemble au milieu de la table. La personne assise en face d'Harry était une femme ayant de court cheveux brun clair des yeux bleu océan et une peau couleur sable.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Ludivine Hamelin, dit la fille aux cheveux brun.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry et voici...

-Hermione Granger et Harry Potter en face de moi!, cria-t-elle dans toute la salle.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers eux et les élèves se mirent à chuchoter. On pouvaient entendre des commentaires plus ou moins positifs.

« T'as vu c'est Harry Potter »

« J'aimerai bien devenir amis avec Hermione »

« Ils veulent encore être le centre de l'attention »

-SILENCE!, demanda de directeur, je ne voie pas pourquoi vous faites les jaloux. Avez-vous assez participer à la guerre pour être connus de la population? Non, bien sûr sinon on en aurait entendu parler. Alors les prochaines personnes à donner des commentaires négatifs sur les héros de guerre seront exclus pour une durée indéterminée dépendant du commentaire. Me suis-je fait bien clair?

Il avait dit la dernière phrase d'une voix dure et sans réplique.

-Oui, répondirent les élèves d'une voix de personne prise en faute.

-J'aimerai avoir après le dîner Mr. Potter et Miss. Granger dans mon bureau, ajouta le directeur.

À la table de la quatrième division.

-Génial, première journée et déjà une convocation chez le directeur. Avec Dumbledore, au moins c'était pour parler et non parce que j'avais fauté, dit Harry.

-À Poudlard j'ai jamais été convoqué, c'était toujours moi qui allait lui parler de mon plein gré, rajouta Hermione.

-C'est génial on pouvait pas juste passer une scolarité normal, même après la mort de Tom. En septième année on a battu encore des foutus Mangemorts qui voulait attaquer Poudlard.

-Ça je te le fais pas dire, soupira Hermione.

Après le dîner les deux compères se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Professeur Lebon.

-Bonjour, les salua le directeur.

-Bonjour professeur.

-Cette rencontre est pour vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter les élèves devraient vous laisser tranquille après la règle que j'ai mise.

-Merci professeur!

-MAINTENANT HORS DE MON BUREAU!

Harry et Hermione ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et déguerpirent aussitôt. Il se dirigèrent vers la classe d'infiltration moldue. Le professeur s'appelait Rosa Plante et enseignait depuis quelques années. Elle portait une robe verte pomme avec une veste de couleur jaune pâle. Ses cheveux blond étaient attachés en queue de cheval haute et lisse.

La cloche sonna et les élèves s'assirent.

-Bonjour, je suis le professeur Plante pour les nouveaux cette année, je vais en premier lieu vous faire étudier les matières mordues, car pour vous infiltrer il vous faut des diplômes et le diplôme de votre école de magie ne fonctionnera pas, donc à la fin de l'année vous allez passer votre BAC en candidat libre. Plus tard dans l'année je vais vous parler de sorts de confusion à lancer sur les moldus si vous faite de la magie par instinct et à la fin de l'année, si on a le temps, je vais vous mettre sur le terrain.

-Alors commençons par sortir votre livre de mathématiques, reprit le professeur.

La plupart des élèves nés-moldu ronchonnèrent, car ils détestaient les math, mais pas Harry qui adorait cela étant petit.

La suite du cours se passa tranquillement, les élèves le nez dans leurs livres de math pris à la bibliothèque ou acheter dans un librairie du Londres moldu.

Le cours de DCFM concentration duel ne requièrent aucun manuel et dans la classe il y a une estrade longue de plusieurs mètres.

Le professeur était Américain, donc ne comprenait rien à ce que disait les élèves et ces derniers ne comprenait rien à ce que disait le professeur. Le professeur McFord avait aussi une étrange habitude qui paraissait familière à Harry.

La fin de la journée sonna. Les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs ou une salle quelconque. Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque pour faire leurs multiples devoirs de la journée.

Vers 20h30, la plus part des élèves avaient quitté la bibliothèque pour leurs dortoirs beaucoup plus confortable, mais il restait toujours Hermione et Harry. Il discutaient de choses plus ou moins personnelles quand soudain deux hiboux, un gris-brun et l'autre gris-noir. Ils portaient tous les deux une lettre avec le sceau du ministère.

Les hiboux se dirigèrent vers les deux élèves. Harry retira la lettre accrocher à sa patte, brisa le sceau et lu.

Cher Mr. Potter,

Nous vous convions à notre réception de futurs Aurors le samedi 11 septembre 1999.

Cette réception est adressé au futurs Aurors de division deux à cinq. Au menu, il y aura de la musique, un buffet, une présentation des futurs Aurors, comme vous et de ceux en fonction.

Veuillez nous donner une réponse à l'endos de cette lettre dans les plus bref délai.

L'habillement obligatoire pour cette soirée est une robe de soirée sorcière. Vous pouvez venir accompagner, mais cette personne doit être futur Auror, Auror ou vos parents seulement.

Cordialement,

Rufus Scrimgeour Kingsley Shacklebolt

Ministre de la magie Directeur du bureau des Aurors

Après la lecture Hermione regarda Harry avec un regard hébété.

-Hum. Hermione vas-tu y allé, car si tu n'y vas pas j'y vais pas.

-Je sais pas, mais cela risque d'être aussi ennuyeux que la remise des médailles après la Bataille de Poudlard.

-Je sais, mais on pourrait revoir Ron, ça fait deux semaines que je l'ai pas vu et j'aimerai bien l'invité à prendre un thé un bonne fois. J'ai trouvé un salon de thé moldu très accueillant et le personnel est gentil.

-Oui, bon on doit confirmé.

Il confirmèrent leur présence et s'en allèrent vers leur dortoir.

Dans cette école les filles dorment avec les garçons dans une grande pièces circulère. Il y a plusieurs douches pour hommes et femmes séparés ainsi que des toilettes. Les résidents choisissent où ils veulent dormir. Par exemple s'ils sont en couple ils peuvent décider de coller leur lit à baldaquin et d'en faire un lit conjugale.

Harry et Hermione, puisse qu'ils ne connaissaient personne, décidèrent de se mettre dans un coin et dormirent proche.

-Bonne nuit Hermione demain on à botanique et potions.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Harry.

§ 

La semaine passa assez vite au goût des deux amis et la soirée ministérielle approchait à grand pas.

La fin de semaine, les pensionnaires de l'école Hempfield pouvaient sortirent du terrain de l'école pour aller en soirée ou autre.

Harry était en train de se préparer devant son miroir dans sa chambre après avoir pris une douche et brosser ses dents. Ses cheveux étant indomptable il n'essaya même pas de les peigner un minimum. On pouvait entendre le son de la douche du petit appartement du brun, car Harry et Hermione était allés à l'appartement le plus proche. Harry habitait le cœur de Londres à l'ancienne maison de son parrain, ses manoirs étant en rénovation pour quelques temps et c'était plus pratique habiter Londres. Hermione, elle habitait un petit appartement à Londres à quelques kilomètre de l'école. Cet appartement était un cadeau de ses parents pour avoir eu de bonnes notes tout au long de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Elle ne l'habitait pas beaucoup, mais elle le possédait, donc c'est pas un problème.

Harry finit par s'habiller. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche avec une cravate émeraude, la couleur de ses yeux, d'un pantalon noire logement moulant le tout agrémenté d'une robe sorcière noire.

Hermione aussi sortie de sa douche vêtue d'une robe bleue marine longue très simple, mais élégante avec la robe sorcière qui va avec bleu marin plus foncé avec quelques minuscules taches blanche.

-WoW Hermione tu es vraiment très jolie.

-Merci Harry toi aussi tu es très élégant.

-Merci! Maintenant partons vers le ministère.

-On doit aller à la cabine téléphonique?

-Oui je ne sais pas si on peu prendre la cheminée et nos robe seront sales de suit.

Alors, ils se dirigèrent vers la fameuse cabine. Arrivés au ministère il y avait une horde de photographes et de journalistes près de l'antre des arrivés. Harry ne tenait pas la main d'Hermione de peur que les journalistes le vois mal. Ils les questionnaires sur plein de choses en aucun cas rapport avec leur futur métier.

Le Survivant et sa meilleure amie se faufilèrent tant bien que mal parmi la foule et atteingnirent enfin la salle de réception où tous les journalistes et leurs photographes n'avaient en aucun cas l'accès.

A l'entrée, ils devaient se faire annoncer.

-Vos noms et titres complet, je vous pris, demanda la personne à l'entrée

-Lady Hermione Jane Granger.

Hermione avait découvert que sa mère était une sang mêlé. Elle avait étudié à Beauxbâtons et était la fille d'une illustre famille. Sa mère avait quitté la France après son diplôme et revenu dans son pays natal l'Angleterre. Hermione avait hérité du titre que sa mère ne voulait pas prendre à cause de son mariage avec un moldu.

-Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Evans-Rogue-Dumbledore-Gryffondor-Peverell

-Je savais pas que ton nom était aussi long, dit Hermione impressionné. Rogue? Il fait parti de ta famille?

-Oui ma mère a été adopté par les Evans et le père biologique de ma mère est Tobias Rogue, le père du professeur Rogue et Dumbledore est mon grand-père.

-Quel histoire!

-Je te le fais pas dire.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'immense salle de réception. Il y avait sur l'estrade le ministre, le vice ministre, Lord et Lady Malefoy et leur Héritier Drago et d'autre Lord et Lady important. Les Malefoy avaient été blanchit de toutes accusations, car il n'avait pas participé à la Bataille et Harry avait témoigner en leur faveur lors de leur procès. Quelques membres de l'Ordre avaient dû témoigner aux procès des Mangemorts arrêtés après la Guerre, mais certains restaient en liberté comme les frères Lestrange ou les Carrow.

La fête était très mondaine et ennuyante et ils ne virent même pas Ron. La présentation des Aurors en fonction était terminé et le buffet commençait.

-Salut, dit une voix venant de derrière.

Les deux ex-Gryffondor, un verre de champagne à la main sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers la voix qu'il connaissait depuis leur onze ans.

-Ron, s'exclama Hermione.

Après leur rupture, ils avaient conservé cette longue amitié.

-C'est bien moi.

-Qui as-tu invité?, demanda Harry curieux.

-Personne, mais ma sœur voulait absolument venir te voir Harry.

Ron avait beaucoup murit depuis Poudlard et était plus sérieux, mais toujours un peu blagueur. Il avait été classé division trois.

-Ginny? Elle n'était même pas invité.

-Salut.

Ginny alla embrassée Harry sur la bouche, mais en voyant sa manœuvre Harry la repoussa. Elle fut très frustré.

-Bonjour, annonça le ministre, nous voici réuni en ce 11 septembre 1999(1). Ceci est la 574e réunion de futurs Aurors.

Au même moment la porte d'entrée se dégaina de ses gonds et apparu une horde de personne. Ils portaient des masques d'argent et des capes noires.

-DES MANGEMORTS, hurla une personne au font de la salle.

NOTE DE L'AUTEURE

Je sais je suis sadique, mais je me venge des personnes qui le font aussi. Le prochain chapitre devrait arrivé le mois prochain, techniquement si il n'y a pas de problème ou si je suis en manque d'inspiration.

(1): En hommage aux personne décédées le 11 septembre 2001, même si c'est dans mon histoire, deux ans.

À suivre


End file.
